The Girl That Could Have Been
by heartlessdevotion
Summary: "A baby would have interfered with her schooling." Samuel thought that she had an abortion, but what if she didn't? What if she wasn't able to go through with it, but never told him? 18 years later their witch daughter makes a deal with an unknown Fae to change the past so she can know her father, but at what cost? A/U Will eventually get into the books, eventual OCx? and SamxAri
1. Chapter 1

A/N: See Bottom

* * *

" _You've been searching, but you won't find him." It was a voice that called her attention, and the red haired teen spun around. "You can't see us, but we see you. This is how the game is played, little witch."_

 _She grit her teeth, blue eyes narrowing as she tried to find the owner of the foreign voice. "Who the hell are you?"_

 _She realized 'what' might have been a more appropriate question. Of course, she was standing purely in bravado and false confidence to have even made it this far. Taylor Marie Moore was a stubborn for her eighteen years. Even more so considering she was basically on a wild goose chase for a man who may or may not be her father, who didn't know she existed, had taken a tip from a someone she wasn't sure what they were, and had ended up in an abandoned cave that now had weird voices talking to her._

" _My name is a name that has been mine for some time, although it is often lost in stories told throughout. What I can offer is the key, but a favor will I need."_

 _Taylor rubbed her arms, taking a deep breath. She didn't like these half-truths this thing seemed to be saying. She always believed a lie of omission was still a lie, and it felt like this thing, she was going to guess fae from the sounds of it, was omitting a lot. "I doubt you can offer me anything I can't do on my own. Perhaps this was a waste of my time."_

" _You seek your father, do you not? A life you might have known with him." Taylor had made steps towards the way she came, but stopped abruptly when she heard the offer. Her mother had died when she was eight, and no one had been able to find her father. Given that her mother had been very human, and Taylor had ended up with some weird witch powers she always assumed her father had been something. It explained why it had been so hard to track him, even after she'd managed to find a name. "I can reverse time, change the story as you know it now. All I ask of you, is when the time come you lend me your power. "_

 _Taylor debated. It wasn't wise to trust a fae, right? That's what the family she'd grown up with had said, but then they'd also never would have accepted her if they'd known she wasn't normal. She wanted to meet her father, but it was offering more than that. This thing was offering her a chance to go back in time and know him then? The part of her that had always wanted that screamed at her to accept. Besides, she'd most likely never run into this thing again. If it was changing time wouldn't it also forget she had agreed? "Done. I accept."_

 _She felt as though a cold hand reached out and grasped her, grabbing from the outside all the way to her core. She shivered, and felt as though her very core was being frozen over. "We will meet again, and when we do it will be you who will do the favor for I"_

* * *

 _(18 years earlier)_

Jessica shoved a piece of hair behind her ear and went to walk into the clinic. She had an appointment made, this should be easy. In and out. She was busy with school, and so was he. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Three months. She'd made it three months without either of them realizing.

It wasn't easy being in this place, especially in Texas. She'd had to make her way past the picketers to make it inside. She was a strong woman, but hearing the names that were cast towards her were hurtful. She and Sam couldn't provide for a baby right now. They were so busy, and a baby cost money. She was doing what was best for the baby, right? She closed her eyes and reassured herself as she walked up to the counter to sign in. The receptionist handed her some forms to hand out and she took a seat.

She scribbled her name at the top as words swirled around her head. This what was best for both of them. _'Then why didn't you ask him?'_ A voice whispered in her head. She didn't want to see his face. The disgust, the feeling as though he had to take care of them. That he had to keep it, Sam wasn't the kid that would ever push her into the decision to get rid of the baby, but she knew he was too busy. Too poor. She was saving him the trouble. _'Him or you?'_ Her pen faltered at her own thoughts. She'd been planning on breaking up with him, scared that he would do it soon enough. They were just falling apart, drifting as time went on. A baby would complicate things. _'This is for you, not the baby.'_ Jessica took a deep breath to bat away her second thoughts and self-judgements. It didn't matter. This was happening. She was here, there was no backing out.

"Jessica Moore?" Jessica jerked at the voice, nearly falling from her chair. She turned her brown eyes to the nurse and took a calming breath. Standing she following the nurse, answering mundane questions and being led to a room. There was an ultrasound machine, causing Jessica to frown a bit.

"Okay let's take a look at it and then we can get on to the next steps." As if reading the uncomfortable look on Jessica's face, the nurse offered Jessica a kind smile. There was no judgement in her eyes, yet the words that came out of her mouth were not comforting. "We require you to see the fetus being we perform the actual abortion. It's a required step."

Jessica took a deep breath and prepared herself. It was a fetus. She'd been through schooling, knew the scientific approaches. She knew it didn't even have a gender yet, wasn't a person yet. It was a bunch of cells pieced together. Yet, when she saw it on the screen she couldn't think of anything she'd learned in school. All she could see was the creation forming in her, a part of her. "I can't… I can't do this."

Jessica Moore didn't have the abortion that day. That was her choice, but she didn't tell Sam. Why break the relief of not having to worry about child to him? She was already planning on leaving, and she did.

* * *

"Congratulations Miss Moore. You have a healthy baby girl." Jessica was exhausted as she held the small baby in her arms. She'd had a lot of doubts throughout the pregnancy. Questions of if she was doing the right thing, and far past when it was too late for her to make a choice differently. She constantly second guessed herself, but she'd made it through. The little girl in her arms was proof of that. The little girl stared at her with pale blue eyes that were carbon copy of Sam's. Her heart twinge a bit, but she shook it off. She lost sense of time while she was there, lost track of people. Eventually the one she'd been putting off came by.

"Do you have a name, Miss Moore?" Jessica looked up from the small baby in her arms to the nurse. "Taylor. Taylor Marie Moore."

She watched as the nurse wrote something down. "And the father?"

Jessica went to say she didn't know, just as she'd planned, when she stopped. It was almost as if a force was telling her not to, encouraging her to tell the name of Taylor's father. It sang to her like a melody, and she found the words escaping her mouth as her senses felt dulled. "Samuel Cornick. His name was Samuel Cornick."

The second the words left her mouth it felt as though the spell was broken, and she shook her head trying to clear it. What in the world was that? She tried not to think of it, and shoved it from her brain. The room felt colder, and she asked the nurse if she could turn the AC down on her way out.

 _The first change is done, little witch._

* * *

 _(Two years after Taylor's Birth)_

"Mama, eat!" Taylor giggled from her car seat as she threw a french-fry at the woman. Jessica took a breath.

"Taylor Marie _do not throw your fries_." Jessica loved her daughter, very much. She loved that her daughter loved to share, loved that she was free spirited even at two, and all the other things she loved about her daughter. What she did not love was her daughter doing things, such as throwing food in the car, that the two year old knew she wasn't allowed to do. The two year old giggled at her mother again.

"I share!" Taylor defended, giggling as though she wasn't doing anything wrong. Jessica knew well enough that if they were not in a car and Taylor was not well protected in her car seat the two year old wouldn't be acting like that. Most likely, probably. She sighed at the thought, and had to remind herself she could do more about it.

"Throwing your foot isn't sharing baby. Now stop." Jessica was met with the sound of Taylor eating away at her food again, causing the woman to let out a sigh. It might not have been the best thing to do, letting Taylor eat fast food in a moving vehicle unsupervised, but Jessica was a single mother. A single mother who was running very late to work and had a fussy two year old that wanted fast food and, while Jessica didn't normally cave for tantrums, had stopped at the promise of getting it on the way.

The rest of the car ride past normally. They were almost to Taylor's daycare, a place that was family run and open late so Jessica could work her late shifts. Things happened quickly, a car ran a red light and although Jessica tried to stop in time she didn't manage. Her side of the car was hit head on by the speeding car. Cars around them stopped, and calling 911. Police and ambulance arrived, and both parties were examined. Taylor was fine, shaken up and crying but physically just had some scratches from the glass shattering on the opposite side of the car. Jessica was loaded into the back of an ambulance, with the attendees hopeful she would make it through. They had seen better, but they had seen worse. On the way to the hospital, a chill spread over those in the vehicle, and within moments Jessica began to bleed through a wound they hadn't realized had been there. She was losing too much blood, too fast. By the time they made it to the hospital they announced her time of death.

 _Some things have to change little witch, in order to get your wish._

* * *

Samuel was not expecting to get a knock at… he looked at the clock and closed his eyes. _'Four AM? Who knocks on doors at four in the morning?'_ He debated not answering the door, but the knocking returned. He sighed, forcing himself from his warm, welcoming bed and found a pair of sweat pants to put on before making his way to stop the insistent knocking. He opened the door to find a police officer standing there. ' _Human_ ' his nose told him, and he tilted his head. "Can I help you officer?"

Samuel had one of those faces, the kind that made others at ease. He was curious as to why a police officer was standing on his door this early in the morning. What had been done, or sad? The wolf was annoyed at being woken up, especially after the shift he had just worked at the hospital, but the man in him was curious.

"Are you Samuel Cornick? Er, uh. Doctor, Samuel Cornick?" The officer was nervous, and for a moment he went to make eye contact with Samuel before quickly averting his eyes. His wolf was amused.

"I am." Samuel crossed his arms and leaned against his doorframe. He wasn't trying to intimidate the poor officer, despite how well he was.

"Did you know and have relations with a Jessica Moore? Probably dating back to almost three years ago?" The office asked, gaining some foot.

"I did." Samuel stated, pushing himself from the frame. Things had just gotten interested, and although he was not with Jessica anymore, he still cared about her. Despite everything… that he tried not to think about.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this sir, and I hate to be bothering you this early in the morning." The officer seemed to drop the official tone in his voice, and his courage came back with it. "Miss Moore passed away in a car accident. I don't know if she told you, but she had a little girl. She put you down as the father… normally we might not try this hard to find the next of kin, and normally we'd phone, but well, forgive me sir, but I don't know what came over me but I felt the need to find you. Hard as it may have been…"

Samuel didn't fully register the words the officer was saying after he'd said Jessica had a little girl. Jessica was gone, and Jessica had a little girl. "Is she here?"

The officer stopped rambling and gave a nod and a wry smile. "Cute little thing. She's out in the car with my wife. I uh, like I said, I felt like I was supposed to find you. I didn't exactly follow normal protocol.…would you like to see her?"

Samuel nodded, unsure how to feel at the moment. Sadness over Jessica, anger at her for keeping this from him, for lying to him, but happiness for this little girl existing. He was sure he would wake up any moment. He followed the officer out to a red car parked. The officer pulled a small child from the backseat. She made a noise of protest, but never fully woke up. Samuel stared at her. He could see it in a moment, the mixture of himself and Jessica. She had Jessica's reddish orange hair that was currently pulled into two pigtails. He could see his nose, her mouth. There was little doubt in his mind that this child was theirs, the one he thought she'd never had. She was perfect.

"I can take care of things on the paperwork end if you'd like to take her ." The officer spoke softly, careful not to wake the little girl in his arms. Samuel nodded, unable to form words. He took the girl, _his daughter_ , from the officer and cradled her to his chest. "There will be others who will have to come by, make things official. There's also the issue of her stuff, I imagine she'll probably have some things like most kids she can't live without. There's a, uh, Rusty she spoke about wanting a lot."

The officer seemed to scratch the back of his head. The way he spoke was as if he had children of his own, and Samuel was sure he did. "What's her name?"

"Taylor. Taylor Marie Moore. Although I imagine when everything gets sorted you can have her last name changed." The officer stated.

' _Taylor Marie.'_ It didn't matter that it wasn't what he probably would have named her. None of that mattered. She was alive, living breathing, and his. He could feel the tears dripping down his face.

 _I've done my part, little witch. Don't forget you'll have to do yours one day, too._

* * *

A:N: Oh, boy. So I was rereading parts of Blood Bound and ended up rereading the scene with Sam talking about the abortion and my heart broke all over again. So thus a "what-if" story became of it. So since some things might be a bit confusing, here is a run-down:

Taylor is the daughter of Jessica(I named the Texas girl Sam was with) and Samuel. In this story, in both regular reality and this altered reality she was born. Originally Sam had no idea of her, and the events of The Mercy Books went on in the way we read them. In my opinion when I read about Sam and the woman in the book it sounded like the relationship stopped after the abortion, so I took some creative liberty and made it where she never came back, so Sam never knew she backed out of the abortion. And yes, some places do make you see the fetus before they do the abortion. I try and make things realistic.

So Bam! Taylor. Taylor is a witch, a young and untrained one. Bran's mother was a witch, and so I imagine it is possibly Sam's daughter could be a witch as well. Yes, this will come into play later. Now, what is important now is to know that she made a deal with an unknown, powerful fae. There is a reason we don't know much about this fae, and there is most definitely a reason we haven't seen a body. It will come in time. Just know it is a bad idea to make deals with unknown Fae, but Taylor didn't know that. She was raised by humans.

Yes, it was the fae that changed things. The fae influenced Jessica to give Samuel's name, the fae influenced Jessica's death, and the fae influenced the police officer at the end doing some shady things to make sure Sam got the baby. It was part of the deal he made with Taylor. Jessica keeping Taylor and the accident were things that would have happened in either world.

Finally, the first few chapters will cover a year in the life of Sam and Taylor until we catch up to Moon Called. Yes the events will still unfold, but there will be minor changes here and there. Obviously there is a Taylor now. Eventually there will probably be some Taylorx someone and there will be some Samx Arianna, as well as our normal pairings.

I think that is it. Any questions/comments/feedback hit me up in the comments section!


	2. Age 2

A/N: Chapter Two, enjoy! Taylor's two in this, just a blurb into the life of

* * *

Samuel let out a sigh of relief as he found his way to the couch. He had forgotten how much energy small children had, but even as he thought of it a smile spread across his lips. It had been a few months now since Taylor had been introduced into his life, and while it had taken some time adjusting for both of them things were starting to settle. Taylor was less scared of him and more willing to accept what was going on. She didn't fully get that her mother was gone, but she didn't ask about her everyday like when she first moved in with him. He remembered how scared she had been, her eyes wide with fear. It had broken his heart a little, she was his to protect and yet he scared her. In time that stopped, and so did her nightmares. Sometimes they showed back up, but for the most part she was adjusting. He remembered when he first called his own father and the shock that had been in the older wolf's voice. It wasn't often that something shocked him like that, and it had been a bit amusing. The first question his father had asked was when Samuel was moving back.

It was a question Sam hadn't even thought about, to be honest. When it had been asked Taylor had been with him for a little over twenty-four hours and he hadn't been able to think that far ahead. His wolf, however, was thrilled someone else seemed to be asking the right questions. It made sense. Sam wanted Taylor safe, and to be safe meant she needed pack. Sam was one of the most dominate wolves, not just any pack would do. He wouldn't be able to be submissive enough to join a pack where he was, and he wasn't about to start his own. There was too much politics, too much work, and honestly he wanted to spend as much time with his daughter as possible right now. His father, Bran, was The Marrok. He was the leader of the North American werewolf packs, and it was his pack Sam would feel safe in. Sam would fit, because Bran was most dominate than he. The problem was he didn't want to cause Taylor anymore distress, having just lost her mother, met her father, and moved to live with him. His wolf growled in annoyance, stating that pack would keep her safe and she would be fine. The human in him had to remind his wolf that she was young, and fragile, and it would be scary for her. Sam agreed he would come back, but wanted to give her time to adjust to him. His da' agreed it was a good idea, and that was the plan.

It was a month into living with Sam that Taylor first called him by something other than 'Sam,' or her attempt at it. When Taylor had first come to stay with Sam, he had told her she didn't have to call him dad. It had hurt him a little, but he was trying to help her. So she'd stared at him, long and hard, with eyes that were carbon copies of his and had nodded. "Okay, Nam."

At first it hurt, but he had to remind himself he gave her the choice. He took it with time, reminding himself that it wouldn't stay that way forever. Then, one day, it occurred to him he was being tested. _His two year old daughter was testing him_. He wasn't sure to be amused, shocked, or proud, but settled for a combination of all three. Taylor was stubborn, but incredibly smart. He caught her one day when they were out shopping. She'd pointed to a package of Oreos. "D-Nam! Nam! Can we get please?"

He'd thought he'd imagined her slip, but it happened more and more often. She was purposefully calling him Sam. It had made him chuckle, and so he'd played along with her game. One day she'd been trying to get his attention, and he'd been played as if he was asleep. She'd shaken him, poked him, and had finally resorted to sitting on his chest. He heard a huff, and cracked an eye to watch her. She had her little arms crossed across her chest and her face was one of frustration and annoyance. He almost chuckled and ruined the whole thing, but instead only let a smile slip onto his lips. "Da' wake up!"

He remembered the warmth that came from those three simple words, and from then on Taylor called him Da'. He wondered at first how she'd picked that exact phrasing up, but soon realized she spied on him when he was on the phone. Generally she was supposed to be taking a nap when he talked to his own father, wolf topics weren't safe to talk about in front of too nosy two year olds. She got herself caught one day. He'd gone to punish her when she'd stared up at him and her bottom lip jutted out just a little bit in a pout and he found himself tucking her back in with her stuffed dog, Rusty. He was powerless, and he had heard his Da's voice on the other end telling him how she had him wrapped around her finger. It was true, she did.

Three months in and he found himself back in Aspen Creek. The change had been rough being away from Taylor and not feeling the most comfortable with her care. He was glad to be back and safe, and his wolf was finally happy that he was with pack. The human side was glad to be back around family, and to have a house instead of an apartment. There was more room for Taylor to run around, something she did with vigor that led him to his current state on the couch. It wasn't that he was winded, it would take more than that, he was just glad to have a moment to breathe. He glanced at the toys scattered across the floor, thinking about how he would get to picking them up in a moment. There was a knock on his door, dragging him from his thoughts. His nose caught up to him, telling him it was his father.

Sam had been back for two week. In that time he hadn't seen his father once, as Bran had been gone for his yearly meeting with the pack Alphas. He'd seen Charles, his brother choosing to come over moments when Taylor was sleeping. He was almost certain his brother was doing it on purpose, and as a result he and Taylor had yet to meet. He teased him about it, although he was curious to see how the meeting would go. Charles could seem intimidating, even to children. He imagined Charles was aware of the same thing.

Although, it was humorous to see his father now coming to visit when Taylor was napping. _'Suppose to be napping.´_ His mind supplied, well aware that he could hear the little girl destroying her room. It was a routine he was well aware of; she would continue to play in her room until she ended up passing out from exhaustion. It was almost a game to see where she would pass out each day. Samuel opened the door, offering a smile to his father. "Da'."

He moved out of the way, allowing for the older man to come in. From first glance it wasn't obvious that Bran was the elder, Bran gave off that geeky young type. He preferred it that way. Sam hadn't known he'd been back, and assumed it hadn't been long since he'd arrived that Bran had made his way over. His Da' had been interested in meeting Taylor since the start. "I just put her down for a nap."

Bran looked at Sam, a smile to his lips. "And what if I just wanted to visit my son?"

"You would have called first." Sam pointed out. It was a joke, and it was taken as such. They began to talk, catching up and finding out what had happened in the time past. Sam told him the full story of Taylor's existence, finding more peace in telling the story face to face than over the phone. Engaged in conversation, somehow the two wolves missed the small children creep from her room and sneak into the kitchen. She was careful, she'd learned that her Da' had good hearing. _Really good hearing_. The lay-out of the house hadn't made her have to cross the living room to reach the kitchen, and so she had managed to avoid detection. A slip on both men's fault, and they might not have noticed had the sound of a crash not been heard. Sam had felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach, and he was in the kitchen in an instant. Taylor had fallen on the floor from the counter. He could see it now, unsure how he had missed it earlier. She'd known he would hear her if she moved chairs around, so she'd had them play with the chairs earlier. She'd moved one close to the counter, and at the time Sam hadn't thought anything of it when she'd said _"It better here, Da'."_

Now he could see how she'd used it to crawl onto the counter, and towards the fridge. The dots connected in his head as the papers and various items that had been beside the fridge now lay on the floor where Taylor had fallen. He scooped her up, looking her over as she gave into the tears. He could see a goose egg forming, but aside from that she seemed fine. After a few minutes of crying and calming words, Sam set Taylor down as Bran watched the scene from the doorframe. Once the crying was done, Bran knelt down, resting so he was perched on the front of his feet to be eye level with the little red haired child. He took her in: pale skin and the light scatter of freckles that lined her nose. "And what, little one, were you doing on the counter?"

Taylor eyed Bran, trying to decide if she liked him or not. She cast her eyes on him, lowering them and jutting her lip out in her trademark pout. "Cookie."

Sam glanced up at the cookie jar he had gotten the day before, and had filled earlier. Taylor, like most children, was a sugar fiend. Tears magically dried, brave faces were put on, and all bribes worked if she was promised sweets. Sam had been forced to put the cookie jar on top of the fridge, a place he assumed was well out of her reach. She'd kept finding ways to sneak into it otherwise, no matter where he hid it. He almost swore because he hadn't seen this coming, and he really should have.

Sam watched as his father rose a brow at the girl, seeming to have a battle of the wills with his two year old. It was rather amusing, Bran attempting to find her flaw while Taylor stared on, pouting and looking wounded. In the end, Sam was amused to see Bran reach up and grab the cookie jar, taking one out and handing it to the little girl. Her face instantly brightened, and she took a big bite.

"Wrapped around your finger already?" Sam joked, watching as Bran picked her up.

"She's a warrior, after that fall she deserves some spoils of war." Sam grinned, but knew Taylor had already wormed her way into his heart, too. He only hoped Charles stood some chance against her, because otherwise they were in for a world of trouble with this one.


	3. Age 3

A/N: So I know it's been a while. And this chapter is shorter then the others, too. I suck, I suck haha. But, I do think this chapter is important. It shows how different people interact with Taylor, and I think later that will be important. I also intent to have another chapter up by the end of the week, and then I'm trying to start posting one every Sunday. So I want to start of saying I don't hate Leah, and hopefully that comes across in this chapter. As a special notice to having to wait so long, next chapter will have Charles in it. I tried not to give away how Taylor and he will interact in this chapter. I have great things planned.

I also want to add I am incredibly touched by reviews and followers! You guys inspire me so much! Thank you thank you thank you! These next two chapters are for you guys!

* * *

Samuel had hoped that perhaps Taylor would be a force to break through the ice that was Leah's emotions and warmth. He had looked at the small child and couldn't imagine how anyone could not want to smother the little girl with love and affection, and so he had never thought about how Leah might be an exception. He'd been mistaken. Leah had taken to the little girl like oil took to water, and while she had been smart enough to not talk badly about his daughter, her non-vocals were quiet clear on how she felt about Taylor. The first time they had met, Leah had made a face and completely ignored Taylor. Always one to be the center of attention, Taylor had attempted to engage Leah in conversation, to engage Leah in her games, and the entire time Leah had ignored her. She'd defended herself, saying she didn't understand the imperfect two year old speak when they'd met. Taylor couldn't understand why she would act that way, and since their first meeting neither of them got along very well.

It was Taylor's third birthday, and Samuel was having a small party to make up for the ones he'd missed. A cake had been made, balloons had been blown up, and they were going to grill out. Sam had left it open for anyone in the pack, as things normally went, and encourages others to come, too. He hadn't gotten a chance to socialize Taylor much in the time he'd had her, and knew that it would be important for her to have friends her age. Everything had gone off exception well, even with Leah making scowling faces the entire time. Taylor was a child all of her own, though, and despite the mountain of presents she had acquired, the three year old was mostly interested in a single green balloon that was left. In one hand she held it tightly, while the other carefully clutched her worn out Rusty. Bran had convinced, or ordered depending on how it was looked at, Leah to walk with Taylor while he, Sam, and Charles gathered the things and put them away. In theory, the idea was to get Leah to open up and be more accepting of Taylor. Easily any of the other three could have watched her, but it was the most single interaction Leah could have with Taylor without Samuel being uncomfortable. As it was he didn't like the idea, but he was close enough he could tolerate it. He put his faith in his father and hoped he knew the positive sides of his mate that no one else seemed to be able to get out of her.

Leah watched the newly turned three year old walking on the wooden parking spacers with feigned disinterest. She watched the way she clutched her stuff dog in one hand, and the string to her balloon in the other, both equally tight. It wasn't the Leah didn't like children, quite the opposite she did. It wasn't that she didn't like Taylor, in truth she didn't care one way or another for the girl herself. It was what she stood for. Taylor was a constant reminder of what Leah would never be able to have, not of her own anyway. Having children hadn't been the forefront of her mind when she was first turned into a wolf. Surviving had been the first thing, but time went on and she began to realize that children would never been an option for her. Not as a female, anyways. Perhaps if she had been a male there would be a chance that she could have a child of her own, but as a female wolf no child would survive when she would have to change. It was a well-known fact, and one she hadn't made peace with. She'd thought the problems would be gone when Mercedes had left them. Samuel had always wanted children, it was no secret to the pack. Mercedes, being a coyote, ran an increased likelihood of children surviving. If Samuel had children than it would be a constant in her face reminder of what she could not have, as Samuel was the son of Bran and Bran was her mate. So when Mercedes had left the pack and Samuel had run off, Leah thought the risk of being forced to have that ever present reminder in her life was gone. Apparently not, as Sam had eventually shown up with a toddler and she was forced to remember her inability to reproduce herself. It was Hell for her, as Taylor truly had the men in her life wrapped around her fingers. It was hard to go through a day, it seemed, that someone didn't mention the little girl. _Taylor did this,_ or _Taylor did that._ When she had first met the child she had expected something extraordinary, and instead only saw something typical for a child of that age. Nothing for the amount of talk she had generated, surely.

As she had never had children herself, she often struggled to understand why she had felt as though she had to fight in attentions for Bran whenever she was around. It was a strange thought, but Leah honestly felt jealous of a now three year old. Bran had laughed when she'd hinted around it, explaining that it was something that couldn't be explained. That hadn't set well with Leah, either. Overall it seemed the child was just no good in her life, and so she tried to avoid interacting with it at all. The wolf inside of her was content, so long as no ill was done to her. She was, after all, still very much pack. It suited Leah fine, as she didn't wish ill to Taylor, either. She just didn't understand or like the girl much.

Leah watched as Taylor wobbled on the wooden block she was standing, her balance teetering. In her weeble-wobble dance, Leah realized she was going to fall. She reached out on instinct, grabbing Taylor before she could hit the ragged rocks beneath her and scooping her up. In the process she completely missed the green balloon fly up past her and far into the sky. Taylor, on the other hand, did not. Uninterested in the fact she had just been saved from scratches, she watched and balloon soar away from reach, throwing her hand up as if to try and catch it. When she realized that wouldn't work, the sniffling started, followed by tears falling down her cheeks. The actual noises began next, and Leah held Taylor awkwardly, her own face screwing up in confusion at what the tears were about. Sam was beside them in a moment, taking Taylor from Leah and trying to console the girl, shooting a glare at Leah and asking what she had done. Bran and Charles appeared next, and Leah just stared at the scene in confusion. She didn't understand why Taylor was crying, she'd saved her from falling onto the sharp rocks. If anything she should be thanking her, not doing things to make Samuel hate her more. It was then that they all caught it.

"B-b-balloon went away." Taylor clung to Samuel, hiding her face in his shoulder and crying harder. Sam's face lost the tension as he glanced up at the sky, realizing that she was crying not because she was hurt, but because she was upset she lost her balloon. He let out a sigh of relief, before realizing he most likely owed Leah an apology for assuming she had done something. That in itself was a challenge. "I fell and b-b-balloon flew too high."

Sam consoled the crying Taylor, promising her an extra slice of cake that quickly quieted the girl as a she nodded. Sam cast an uneasy look at Leah, who was still seeming unsure of what was going on. Bran looked entirely too amused, and he couldn't read Charles's expression. "I apologize for thinking you did something."

Leah huffed, crossing her arms and looking the other direction. She didn't dignify his words with a response, and neither of them truly expected her to. They were both just as well to forget the incident entirely. One thing was for certain, Leah truly didn't understand children.


	4. Age 4

Charles and Taylor were interesting, to say the least. No one was surprised when Taylor had seen Charles for the first time, taken one look at the tall Native American man, and had run to hide behind Samuel. Bran had chuckled, Sam had given Charles a 'what can you do' look, and Charles expression hadn't changed. Taylor seen the fact that neither her Da' or her GrandDa' had been scared, and it became clear her stubborn was kicking. She hadn't known who this man was, but it seemed to be funny she was scared of him. So she would prove to not be scared. She'd tentatively left the safety of Samuel's leg and had gone up to Charles. The two had stared at each other, neither of them saying a word. Later, Bran and Samuel would tease Charles about the fact he'd had a stare down with a two year old. After a few moments Taylor lifted her arms up, a sign that she expected to be picked up. Charles's face had broken up into a moment of confusion, before Taylor had sighed as though Charles was being the weird one, and had told him that meant he had to pick her up. Not that she wasn't still scared of him for a while, but she was too stubborn to let it go.

One day when Charles was watching Taylor, the four year old stared up at her uncle as a realization dawned on her. "Uncle Charles."

Charles looked over at her, waiting for the girl to continue. He had a bad feeling about this, as he recognized the look in her eyes. It was the look when she wanted someone, and already knew that it was likely to given to her.

"You have long hair." The man was almost afraid to see where this would go. "Can I play with it?"

Charles was prepared to say no. While he looked down at the four year old, ready to tell her absolutely not. He stared down at her and found the words 'no' turning into a reluctant yes. Taylor grinned, squealing before running off into the hallway and into her room. Instantly Charles knew he had made a mistake, but how could he say no? There was a running joke that Charles was the only one who could say no to the girl, but even that was just a facade most days. In truth, Taylor was very important to Charles. He hadn't really been around his brother's other children, they had all died before he was born. Taylor was part of their family, their blood family, and that was important to him. Did that mean he let her get away with everything? No. Children still needed discipline, and he could see how easily she had his father and brother wrapped around her finger. He had the be the reason in the madness, but even still there were certain times even he fell. As he stared at the four year old who had come back, box full of hair ribbons, he realized he had fallen. He had fallen deep into a hole and his only hope and salvation was that he would have time before anyone came back to undo whatever she was able to wreck upon him.

* * *

"It looks like you two had fun." Charles recognized the teasing voice of his brother the second he entered the kitchen. At the moment, the younger of the two was trying to pull out a combination of braids, hair bows, and pony tails that he wasn't sure how they had been put in. He saw many things for his niece, but a future in hair was surely not one of them. His biggest hope at the moment was not having to cut his hair in order to get all of the rubber bands out. In response to Samuel, Charles didn't bother vocalizing a response, instead giving the elder a blank stare.

"And here Da' and I thought it didn't work on you. You are just as hooked as the rest of us." Samuel took a seat at the kitchen table across from his brother, grin on his face.

"I didn't recognize what allowing her to 'play with my hair' would do in the long run." Charles finally spoke, unsure he wanted to admit that. He was even less sure when Sam let out a laugh.

"You weren't sure what letting the four year old play with your hair meant?" As Sam continued to laugh at his brother's expensive, Charles stood and headed to leave. Sam caught his breath long enough to speak. "Did she get you to join tea time, too?"

There was a pause in Charles's steps, and while he said nothing his hesitation told Sam all he needed to know. He let himself fall into a fit of laughs again, unable to stop the image of his younger, yet taller and much scarier looking brother sitting at a small table with his daughter, braids and bows in his hair, and a tiny plastic teacup in his hand. Charles said nothing else, leaving the house and shutting the door behind him. While a part of him wanted to be mad at his brother, there was an overwhelming sense of relief. Sam had not been right for a while, he could sense that when Sam had left. He had feared it would only get worse with him being gone, and having heard the story of why they knew nothing of Taylor for her first beginnings of life made him highly aware of how likely it was his brother had become very not alright. He knew, knew that children were very important to Samuel. Even when they were not his own they appeared to be the very air he breathed and he was not blind to the longing way he would look when he saw children with their parents. It was a deep ache, and no one called him out on it and yet it was clear to anyone who simply had looked at Samuel. Their father had told Charles of the children before the change, and the children after. So despite what crazy antics his niece thought up to do, or how she made him look he didn't care. He could see, without any doubt, that the void that had been within Samuel was closing. He still saw it, the fear that something would happen to her. The first time she had caught a cold Samuel had been near frantic and it had taken both he and their father to calm him down. Charles knew those were old wounds, and time would never fully heal them. Yet Taylor was doing the impossible and bringing light back into his brother's eyes, fuller and brighter than he had perhaps seen them, possibly ever. He knew that light was more of the reason his father was less likely to deny the child, not because she was as cute as she was but because he knew that if something were to happen to her Samuel would lose himself. The wolf would take control over, and he had no doubts the wolf would be a vicious beast in that time. That was not something either he or his father wanted to see, and so the child was spoiled. Even if it meant him having to suffer through embarrassing situations. Although, he did not necessarily want those situations to be seen by everyone. Getting in his truck, he made it to his house only to see his father standing outside his door.

As Charles got out of the truck, he could see the smile on his father's face, letting him know that there was nothing wrong. As he walked up, he heard the click of a camera, and he frowned harder when he saw his father had managed to take a picture of him in his current state.

"Not your best look, if I may be so bold to say." Bran teased, amusement flickering in his eyes. Charles said nothing, keeping his face blank as he walked into his house. Maybe, he thought, he should pick less embarrassing situations next time.

* * *

A/N: I don't have much of an excuse. I will be realistic that I am in my last quarter(because we can't do semesters..) of grad school, interning every day, and I don't have much time to do much of anything, but I still feel bad to not get this out to you guys. I promise I am not giving up on this story. The next update may be slow as well, as it will be the first time we run into Mercy, and I would like to at least skim parts of Moon Called again before writing fully. For anyone who is still reading, thank you! Please stay with me, and please be patient. I promise my life is hectic but I refuse to stop writing this story!

Also, not my longest chapter, but Charles didn't want to go through too much more suffering for this one.


End file.
